


The Farm / Stucky / Avengers

by Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animals, Anxiety, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Children, Cows, Depression, F/M, Goat Farm, Graphic Description, Love, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex, Stucky Week, Therapy, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter/pseuds/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter
Summary: Bucky and Steve are happily married but Bucky can't get over the farming life he had experienced in Wakanda. Steve's son is depressed and angry and things are going on in the farm - it may even be a strain on their relationship.
Kudos: 2





	The Farm / Stucky / Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a farm AU and does include adult themes (sexual intercourse etc.) and it is a m/m fanfiction so if you don't like any of that, i wouldn't recommend reading. Hope you enjoy :D

"I just don't get why we have to move to a stupid farm." Dylan huffed from the backseat with his hood pulled up over his face - which was currently expressing very dark features. Bucky sighed and looked at Steve.

"Come on Dyl, It's cool." Bucky said, trying to be nice to his step-son.

"I wasn't talking to you, fag." Dylan muttered, loud enough for Steve and Bucky to hear. Steve frowned.

"I've told you a million times not to talk to him like that." Steve shouted, making Bucky jump and the car swerve a little. Bucky rubbed Steve's knee and Dylan huffed and stared out of the window. He really didn't want to move to the farm in the countryside, it sucked and he had to move schools. He missed his friends and when he had complained about this to his dad, Steve said to just talk to the animals. Dylan was really pissed off then.

"We don't need animals. Just because Jackass-James has a problem." Dylan shouted back, making Steve fume up. He didn't want to have to deal with this today, not with all of the stress with moving to a ranch in the countryside. Add on all of the animals and 22 acres, he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Don't call me that, I prefer Bucky." Bucky said, trying to stay calm for Steve's sake. He was so excited to move to the farm and he wasn't going to let his ungrateful step-son ruin that for him. After coming back from Wakanda, all he could think about was the tranquillity that his little potato and plum farm had given off, he deeply missed it and longed for the peace, sure he loved being back with Steve but there was something about the goat and crops that played a part in his life.

"Whatever." Dylan muttered, pulling his headphones on and zoning out of the whole conversation. He was so done with this crap.

"Sorry about him Buck, he's just … getting used to everything y'know." Steve said, rubbing Bucky's hand softly, earning a small smile from Bucky.

"Don't worry, he suffering from teenag-itus." Bucky laughed, turning on the radio.

"More like, staying-up-till-2am-watching-netflix-itus." Steve joked as he turned to the news channel, which was going on about a whole new Tony Stark massacre.

They listened to the radio and after about fifteen minutes, they hit the countryside, which meant they couldn't be too far from the ranch. Bucky laughed in delight when they finally found it - it was a suburban-looking bungalow that was pretty big, surrounded by trees and a tractor. Steve smiled at Bucky's delight and turned around to pull of Dylan's headphones.

"We're here short stack." Steve said, as he climbed out of the car. Dylan was glaring at him.

"I don't like it." Dylan said plainly, folding his arms. Bucky and Steve took no notice as they savoured the view of their beautiful little home and it's surroundings. Steve put his arm around Bucky as they smiled in delight.

"So are we going to go in, or are we just going to stare at it like it's Jesus or some shit?" Dylan asked, trying to be comical but just sounding rude.

"Language." Steve said, folding his arms. Dylan did a very hyperbolic yawn and strutted to the front door, right behind Bucky. Bucky unlocked it and walked into the big living room with a feature fireplace and big TV on one wall and some pictures of the farm on the other. There was a big open doorway which lead to the kitchen and dining room and there was a long corridor that had 2 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. Dylan picked the room that was around the corner off the hallway - basically the one that was the furthest away from Bucky and Steve's room. He walked in and slammed the door.

"Better for us, I guess." Steve muttered to Bucky, giggling a little.

"Yeah, I have a feeling the blanket ain't gonna be big enough for the two of us." Bucky said, winking making Steve push him lightly. Bucky already loved everything about the ranch and he hadn't even seen the animals and crops yet.

"Want to go and see all of the animals?" Steve said, making Bucky jump up in excitement. They laughed and headed outside - Steve was holding a notebook with all of the information about the animals inside it.

To start, they went to where they kept the cows, which was closest to the house. Inside the little pen was 4 cows all munching on grass without a care in the world.

"Okay, so the one with the big spot on her left side is called Mandy, the one with the blue tag on his leg is called Jeremy, that one who is eating grass in the corner is called Kayla and the big one in the middle is called Mike." Steve explained as Bucky stared at them all in awe.

"They're all beautiful!" Bucky exclaimed. He clambered over the fence and slowly walked over and stroked Mike, he was careful at first, making sure not to scare the cow but then they formed a quick friendship. Bucky felt pure joy. He walked out of the pen and held Steve, kissing him lightly on the lip - Steve kissed back softly.

"Okay, so it says on this letter that field number 3 needs watering immediately so we better go and do that eh?" Steve said, breaking away.

"Did you really just say eh?" Bucky teased, pretending to be offended by the Canadian reference.

"Did you really just pick me up on saying eh Winter soldier?" Steve teased back. Bucky shrugged.

"Fair enough." Bucky said as he wandered off to field 3. Steve decided to go and check all of the animals were safe and sound with food, water and shelter.

It was around 5pm and Bucky had his shirt off, sweat dripping off his chiselled and muscular chest, his abs shining in the sun. Steve was practically drooling. Bucky showed off his perfect arm muscles as he harvested plants and scraped space for new ones - his arms flexing to do the work. Steve carefully walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his chest where Bucky settled in.

"Everyone is coming round for dinner tonight, okay?" Steve said, while he hugged Bucky so hard he worried he might get squished to death if he held on any tighter. 

"That's fine by me, but I don't know how Dylan is going to react." Bucky said, standing up straight and stretching his back. Steve sighed.

"I have no fucking clue why Dylan doesn't like them - they are my work buddies for God's sake!" Steve exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Language." Bucky said, jumping the fence and jogging back to the house. Steve held his middle finger up to him and followed him back to the house slowly. He walked through the newly decorated kitchen and living room and up the stairs to his room, where he found Bucky standing in front of the mirror naked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Steve asked, frowning at his husbands nudity, Bucky only got naked when he wanted something to happen.

"Steve, do you think it's getting smaller?" Bucky asked, staring at it fixatedly in the mirror. Steve shook his head and laughed a little.

"I mean .. I don't know … why now?" Steve stuttered as Bucky looked more and more alarmed.

"Because it's getting smaller! God Steve, not everybody is perfect!" Bucky shouted, gesturing downwards. Steve laughed as Bucky made noises of protest. 

"You're pretty perfect to me." Steve said, trying to make the whole situation a lot less awkward. He was failing miserably. Bucky threw his hands up in the air.

"Look what age is doing to me!" Bucky shouted, turning to face Steve. Just at that moment, the door flew open and Dylan stormed in.

"What the hell is all of this shouting I'm trying to -" Dylan shouted before stopping abruptly. He looked downwards in horror and ran out of the room. Bucky and Steve looked at each other in shock before laughing quietly.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Steve exclaimed, laughing like a lunatic.

"Yeah … not embarrassing at all." Bucky stammered, laughing a little but blushing mainly. He pulled on a nice shirt, black jeans and some boots and he was ready for everyone to arrive - the same for Steve. Bucky popped his head into Dylan's door and was met with a very angry teenager.

"What the actual fuck! First I see your manky-ass dick and now my girlfriend is in love with somebody else. This is bullshit!" Dylan shouted, throwing his phone at the wall, causing it to crack.

"God, calm down! It's not the end of the world Dylan!" Bucky shouted back, picking up the broken phone and sighing. Dylan huffed and flopped down on his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

"Now don't freak out, but everyone is coming around tonight." Bucky said, trying to tread carefully with how he told Dylan.

"What! No, I don't want them here!" Dylan shouted. Bucky rubbed his forehead.

"I know there is some bad blood between you and Peter, but Tony said that nothing would happen this time." Bucky said. Peter was Tony's son and Peter was always trying to annoy Dylan and spur a reaction out of him. Most of the time, it worked. 

"Yeah, right! You said that last time!" Dylan shouted. Bucky shrugged and walked out. He couldn't be bothered to deal with Dylan and he just wanted to enjoy his night with his and Steve's friends.

Dylan was sat on his XBOX, playing GTA and finally having a good time when it was all ruined. Peter snuck in and jumped on Dylan, making them both fall to the floor in a little huddle. Dylan pushed him off and scrambled back to his feet.

"Don't do that douchebag!" Dylan mumbled as he turned off his XBOX and Peter laughed.

"You're so boring." Peter grumbled, lounging on Dylan's bed. Dylan just shrugged. 

Tony strutted into the house with the other Avengers following suit behind him.

"Well I did my research and I'm expecting nine acres, yes you heard me, nine!" Tony said, gesturing around him.

Steve laughed, "Yeah, well that was what the Conde Nest Acre log said, I read it too."

"Tony reading the Conde Nest Acre log." Nat laughed.

"Well what do you think I read," said Tony. "The Irish Field? Which is an excellent publication, but not the point."

"This place is amazing, Buck." said Clint. " I don't know how you got such a good deal mate!" 

"Speaking of good deal, look at you Nat." Bruce said, trying once again to make a move. Everyone else shook their heads.

"It's the blow dry." Nat said, waving at her neatly done hair. She had thick, shiny hair that was now cut in an old-fashioned style but it was perfect on her. She had perfectly done eye liner and some glasses to compliment her outfit.

"It's not the blow dry, it's everything!" Pepper said from behind Tony, sounding a little jealous. 

"And she's got the tits out," said Tony. " Looking amazing!" Pepper shoved him lightly. 

"I like this house very much, it's nicely decorated." Thor stated.

"Yeah, we got it pre-decorated before we moved in to lower the stress." Bucky said, sitting opposite Steve.

"Well you'll never believe what I read." Tony said, gathering everyone's interest. "Apparently this place was where a murder took place."

"Well pray do tell." Clint said, he loved places that had a bit of mystery to them.

"So many, many years ago, the Bolocovitch family lived here on the farm, they had a 10 year old son called Robert and he was best friends with some kid called Jayden who lived across the road. Well they were really bad kids, roaming around until midnight and stuff like that. Then one day, they kidnapped a little boy called Jamie and took him back to the farm. The fucking parents were oblivious until they found little Jamie's body all decomposed hung up in the barn."

"How lovely." Peter said, making everyone jump. Him and Dylan sat down next to each other and waited for Steve to bring the pizza up.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, it's only Dylan who still wets the bed." Peter laughed, making Dylan angry.

"Shut up asshole!" Dylan shouted, making everyone flinch at the tone of voice. They all knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Language." Steve said, making Bucky smile. Dylan shrugged and edged his chair away from Peter. Steve placed five large pizzas' on the table and everyone dug in hungrily. Peter made several more snide remarks at Dylan before Tony finally stepped in.

"Pete, can you just shut up." Tony snapped, making Peter instantly stop talking.

"God, whatever." Peter said, pulling his hood up and crossing his arms darkly. Dylan sniggered so Peter launched up and pushed Dylan backwards. Dylan ran at Peter but Bucky stopped him and pulled him into another room, while Tony took Peter outside.

"God, you almost had it as well." Bucky said, holing Dylan as he tried to fight Bucky to get back at Peter. 

"Fuck off." Dylan snarked. 

"Can they not go a single evening without fighting." Bruce said, pulling up the chairs that were knocked over, "At least non of the food was harmed." Clint sniggered. 

"Well I have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse with Dylan, he already hates the farm." Steve sighed. He knew it was hard for Dylan to move but it wasn't like he was doing amazing back in New York - he had been kicked out of two schools.

"Well shit has been going on with Dylan for ages." Clint said.

"Indeed it has." Thor said, still munching on pizza. Nat and Bruce nodded.

Bruce sighed. "You could always take him to therapy." 

"Yeah, like he'd do that." Steve said, sitting back down and pouring himself another glass of wine.

Just at that moment, the lights all over the farm flickered off.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and criticism would be very much appreciated, thanks for reading !


End file.
